


Trick or Treat

by Baby_Buu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bobbing for apples, Cute, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, One Shot, Party, Short, fighterZ reference, kakavege, prekakavege, treats only here no tricks, trick or treeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu
Summary: Goku wants to help take Buu out Trick-or-Treating and they end up at Capsule Corp.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophChoph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophChoph/gifts).



> This is a birthday present to my wonderful and adorable Halloween baby SophChop. I love you! Hope you enjoy

Goku adjusted his headband as he knocked on the door. He felt a little silly but Chi Chi had told him if he wanted to do this he had to dress up. Mr. Satan opened the door but he was dressed as a bumble bee. Goku laughed.

“Hey Mr. Satan!”

“Goku, come on in. Great costume.”

“Yeah I like yours too.”

“Oh, well uh thank you. Buu picked it out.”

Goku giggled.

“Yeah? Well is he ready?”

“Almost. He’s very excited. Thank you for doing this with us.” 

“Of course. I would have brought Goten but Chi Chi doesn’t want him out too late.”

Mr. Satan nodded.

“That’s okay, soon we’ll be able to take Pan out, that will be a lot of fun.”

“Oh yeah!”

“Mr. Satan!” Buu’s voice boomed as he burst into the room. “Buu’s ready to go!” He cried joyfully. 

Goku chuckled. He was a ghost. He had a sheet over him with two holes for eyes.

“Hey Buu, great costume.”

“Thank you. Buu very handsome. Buu want candy, let’s go!”

He started pushing Mr. Satan towards the door.

“All right Buu, hold on we need our candy bags!”

He grabbed a pile of large plastic bags and gestured for Goku to follow. They left the house and started off toward the left.

It had seemed like such a good idea. Until they started hitting the houses and no one wanted to give someone so large looking candy. 

“Oh my, aren’t you a little, big to be trick or treating?” A middle age man eyed Buu up and down.

“Give Buu candy please.”

He turned up his nose and pointedly gave Buu one tiny piece of candy before slamming his door closed. 

All the other houses went about the same. Buu was very disappointed and quick to anger. It was while Buu was screaming at an old lady over a candy bar that Goku had an idea.

“Hey Buu I know where we can go, where they will give you lots of candy!”

“Really? Lots of candy for Buu? Let’s go! Come on Mr. Satan, Buu want lots of candy!”

Goku chuckled and flew into the air, Buu followed carrying Mr. Satan bridal style. They landed in front of Capsul Corp after a short trip and Goku adjusted his costume before entering through the front door. 

“Trick or Treat, give Buu something good to eat!” Buu sang as they walked through the hallway towards the loud thumping music. 

Bulma was throwing one of her famous parties and he was willing to bet she had enough candy in hand to keep Buu occupied. What he wasn’t betting on was running into Vegeta who was wearing a vampire costume. They both noticed each other and pointed at the other in shock. 

“What are you doing here?”

“What are you wearing?”

They both asked each other at the same time. Goku shook off his surprise with a chuckle.

“I live here moron.”

“Well I know that, Vegeta. I didn’t expect you to be at the party, or dressed up!” Goku laughed.

“You’re one to talk, Kakarot. What’s with your outfit? What are you even supposed to be?” Vegeta yelled, obviously blushing. 

Goku looked down at his costume. Was Vegeta serious?

“I’m a werewolf. Come on Vegeta can’t you tell?”

Vegeta tch’d but didn’t say anything else.

“Whatever, clown, just stay out of my way. The last thing I wanted tonight was to have to deal with you.”

Goku stuck his tongue out, but Vegeta had already turned and walked away. Whatever.

Goku was walking around the party, having a good time with all the snacks and treats. He saw Mr. Satan with Buu already passed out on the floor. 

“Too much candy? I’m surpised.” 

They both chuckled. Well that left him to his own devices and he ended up outside where Bulma had some games set up. One caught his eye.

“You want a turn Goku?” Dr. Briefs asked him. 

“Yeah sure sounds fun!”

“Alright just remember to put your hands behind your back!”

Goku lined up by the trough and put his hands behind his back. He was going to dive in head first when a familiar voice interrupted him. 

“Kakarot are you really going to participate in these juvenile games?” Vegeta was smirking at him.

Goku chuckled.

“I bet I can do better than you, Vegeta.”

Vegeta’s smirk twisted into a snarl.

“What was that clown? You think you can beat me in any capacity?”

Goku simply adjusted his hands behind his back and hunched down.

“Only one way to find out.”

Vegeta scrambled to match his stance and they were off. Goku stuck his head in the freezing cold water and felt around for apples. As soon as he felt one bump against his face he was chomping like crazy trying to bite it. Everything passed in the blur, he didn’t even know what the rules of the game were, but he would one up Vegeta no matter what. 

He was grabbing apples with his teeth and spitting them out on the ground. When he ran out of apples in his area he moved around closer to Vegeta to take some of his. He was splashing water everywhere. His costume was soaked, his headband lost and forgotten. 

He looked around for a second and realized there were no apples left. He finally caught his breath and looked at Vegeta. His costume was soaked too. There were two piles of apples surrounding them, they looked about even. Dang it.

“You boys better go get changed, don’t wanna catch a cold now.” Mr Briefs said from behind them.

Vegeta snarled and Goku chuckled.

“Come on Vegeta, do you have anything to spare for me?”

Vegeta stomped his way back inside and Goku followed. Served him right anyway. They walked to Vegeta’s bedroom and Goku hung back awkwardly while Vegeta found him something to wear. He ended up spacing out and missing when Vegeta tossed some clothes at him. He was brought back to reality when they were launched at his face.

“Put those on, they should fit.” Vegeta grunted at him. 

Goku peeled off his wet clothes and changed into the sweat pants and tank top Vegeta had thrown at him. They fit pretty good. Goku looked back at over at Vegeta but looked away again quickly. Vegeta was still changing. His muscles were still slick from the wet clothes. Goku caught himself blushing just from the sight. 

“Alright Kakarot that’s enough festivities for me, now get out.” Vegeta barked out stiffly. 

He was always so abrasive, but Goku never minded. He looked over and realized that they were matching, but backwards. Vegeta had white sweatpants with a black top and Goku had black sweatpants with a white top. 

Goku didn’t know what came over him but he walked over to Vegeta and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He laughed as Vegeta recoiled and wiped his cheek off.

“Good night Vegeta, happy Halloween!” He giggled as he ran out the room. He could still hear Vegeta sputtering the whole time until he closed the door.


End file.
